Can You Get Them?
by Riflow
Summary: Roxas asks Axel...a very awkward question. Enjoy! This is NOT a Yaoi.


Author's Note: If you hate me for writing this, then I don't blame you XD It's just a thought that popped into my head and I also asked myself the question. What the question is, you ask? Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Enjoy :D

Oh, and again, this is **_not_** a Yaoi oneshot. Sorry to disappoint. But I _will_ be writing AkuRoku very soon :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Square Enix owns all mentioned characters.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell did <em>that<em> come from?"

The blond boy stared up at Axel with curious, bright blue eyes. He shrugged noncholantly and turned back to stare at the sunset. "It's just a question that's been bugging me." Roxas took a generous bite out of his sea-salt ice cream, swinging his legs back and forth childishly as he and the redhead sat atop Twilight Town's Clock Tower.

"I can't believe you just asked that," Axel muttered, a slight smirk on his face. "You're a guy and a Nobody, too. You should've already figured it out yourself."

"Hey, I'm a new Nobody. So I don't know how _our_ body works yet," Roxas laughed. "Well, do you?"

"Of course we do. Minus Larxene and Namine, obviously," Axel chuckled, amused. "It's one of the body's natural functions, so we're bound to be able to do it. Just because we don't have a heart, that doesn't mean we don't have a circulatory system, dummy," he teased, licking what was left of his ice cream.

"But if we haven't got hearts, then blood can't be pumped around the body."

Number VIII ate the rest of his ice cream and clapped sarcastically. "Nice one, genius. You pay attention in Biology."

"I don't get it," Roxas frowned, watching a train slowly chugging towards the beach in the horizon. "You don't have to be so cocky about it. I generally want to know."

Axel stared at the boy for a long moment, then sighed, guilt dominating his amusement. He decided not to tease his friend any longer and came out with it. Well, if he could actually _voice_ it. He had it all written down in his head but he hadn't stocked up on words to compile the thoughts into. Axel scratched the back of his head. "Um, well, you see...uh..."

Roxas smirked. "You don't know, do you?"

The redhead frowned, eyebrows knitted together. "To be honest, no. There isn't a logical explanation. Blood is needed, I know that much. And Superior always said that having children between two Nobodies was forbidden. Maybe he didn't mean forbidden? Perhaps Xemnas meant...impossible." Axel sighed, frustrated. "All this useless thinking's making my head hurt. I'll talk to Xigbar later and see if he knows. He seems to know an awful lot about things like that."

A laugh, a chuckle, then silence took over once again.

"Axel, Axel, Axel," Number XIII sighed, tossing his ice cream stick away, "You should've payed attention in Biology." A wide smirk spread across his young face, his arms folded across his chest.

The pyro feigned hurt, clutching his heartless chest. "Wounded by my own insult! Oh, the pain! The pain of it all!"

Roxas laughed and looked down at his feet, growing quiet all of a sudden, he grinned evilly. "Hey, Axel."

"Hmm?"

"Think about Larxene for a minute."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Why? She's been eliminated, man."

"I know but just..._think_ of her," he said slyly, putting emphasis on the 'think.'

After a minute or so of waiting for his brain to click, Axel cleared his throat awkwardly, frowning anxiously. "Uh, Roxas? I can't explain it, but I know that we Nobodies can _do_ it," he said nervously, staring at something that involuntarily appeared in his pants moments before.

Roxas looked down and put a hand to his mouth, snickering. He burst into laughter, pointing at the appendage in question. "It proves you can get one! Ha ha! That's good enough an answer to my question!"

Axel grumbled something rude and scrunched his knees up to his chest. "Well, excuse me for having manly urges!" he sighed, unable to hold back the laugh that escaped his lips. "Hey, Roxas. _Think_ about Xion..."

Roxas' laughter died down and his eyes widened. "Er...No."

The redhead smirked. "Looks like you already have."

The blond gasped quietly, blushing and mimicking Axel's movements, he rested his chin on his knees. "I guess we _can_ get them."

"We sure can," Axel grinned.


End file.
